The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet
by cheruu
Summary: It's said that love could surpass anything- and this knight would die to be with his princess. Even though the whole world is against it.  A bit funny at first, but more drama in the middle. A bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

/Chapter One- The Night That I saw She Was More Than A Pretty Face.\\

I can't sleep.

I just woke up from the bloody nightmare; from the same dream I'm having for years.

And I hate it.

I wake up sweaty and all; and I look at the bed beside me.

_Empty._

I panic. What could a girl do during lights out time? I silently curse the headmaster.

"_Elliot, since you're the responsible one here, and you're the one who noticed anyway-"_

"_Wait, where is this going?"_

"_Listen. Miss Ada Vessalius is going to need a room. And I choose yours."_

"_What? I can't! And she's a girl, and I'm a boy-"_

"_And you're one of the capable students. The girl's dorm is full and is only for single people."_

"_But-"_

"_Let me finish. Your dorm is big enough for two people, and looking at Miss Vessalius's- err- body, I know she's hard to resist. For the other students, anyway. And I'm counting on you."_

I wish I never noticed the rusty walls in her dorm room. I wish I didn't agree in the supplementary lessons that Vessalius offered. And I wish I never listened to Reo about my grades.

But how could that Vessalius survive the crumbly room of hers? How she always managed to smile at me even when I shout at her to 'shut up?'

I sigh. Maybe I was too hard on her.

I really don't know what to think anymore.

I go to my balcony; somewhere I would just feel the cool night breeze on my face and think.

Pushing back the curtains, I see a (gorgeous) blonde with that green wide-eyed innocence staring back at me.

"Elliot-kun!" she stammers as she looks at my bare... chest? (Oh, yeah, I forgot that it was hot in the room.) Oh great. "I'm sorry! So sorry! I'll go back to the room and sleep right away!" Ada (tries) to go in the room and instead trips among the potted plants in glass door. A real klutz she is.

I choke back a laugh. For the first time I see how innocent she was, with those beautiful green eyes of hers. I pretend to groan as she whimpers and is about to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" She cries, the round shape of tears falling from her face. "I don't really blame you for hating me right now, if I were you I'd hate me too, but I'm me so-"

She stops after seeing my outstretched hand.

I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Elliot-kun's always mad at me," she says. "So, I'm really used to it."

Ada's words hit me like a knife. Was I really that angry at her?

It was my turn to say sorry; but of course I have a man's pride so, you get the point.

"Take my hand."

She looks at me as if I'm some kind of crazed being.

"I'm sorry?"

"You really have to stop saying that." I remark. "A noblewoman from the Vessalius dukedom must have her pride."

She laughs, takes my hand and lets me lead her to her bed.

"And Elliot-kun?"

"What?" I pretend to be annoyed.

"Thank you."

It's a good thing I have my back turned or else she would have seen my face burn.

_/End of Chapter One.\\_


	2. Chapter 2

/Chapter Two- Will You Shut Up? I'm Not Falling In Love!\\

"Elliot, you've been in a daze today." Reo tugs my arm. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing you would think of." I say.

"Seriously, Elliot, I've known you for years. _YEARS_. It's not like I haven't studied you yet."

"Mm."

"Did something happen between you and Ada-san?"

I face him, my face burning. (Damn my pale complexion-) "Nothing happened between us!" I shriek, calling the attention of the librarian and some other students. The librarian gave me a warning glance. Then I hiss: "Nothing at all!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Reo chuckles while reading The Holy Knight series. "Speaking of love, did you know there are actually some romantic scenes in this book?"

"I am not in love with Ada Vessalius!" I hiss again.

"Who said anything about love?"

"Look Reo, I'm-"

"So, you're guilty of your feelings."

"I am so not guilty of my feelings!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you actually are."

"No, Iam _actually_ NOT."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, you are really, so, very, _guilty_ about your feelings, Elliot."

"Who's Elliot guilty about feelings?"

Damn!

I slowly turn around to see _Ada_ _Vessalius_ grinning. I think this is the most mortifying 5 seconds of my life.

"I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation." Ada smiles like the noblewoman she is. "If you don't mind, Reo, Elliot-kun; would you tell me a little about his 'guilt'? (She seems to be enjoying my embarrassment, if it was obvious) She sits down beside me, while Reo eyes the thick book about the occult.

"So you're interested in witchcraft?" I muse, looking at the cover of 'Charms and Black Crystals' trying to steer the conversation away from my 'slip of the tongue'.

"Yes, ever since onii-san was in the Abyss, I studied ways how to bring him back."

I found her story suddenly interesting, and now I'm dying to know all about her.

"I think witchcraft is really great, and I've collected lots of interesting stuff-" She stops when she sees Reo and I staring at her.

"I'm really sorry! I'm babbling now, and- and-"

"Nothing to be sorry for." Reo smiles and I became upset why she didn't continue with the story of her life.

Then her face looked like she remembered something.

"I forgot, what were you two talking about again before I went here?"

"Oh, Ada-san," Reo grins wickedly and I have to control myself from punching him in the face. "Elliot was talking about y-"

"Talking about nothing!" I burn. "Reo was just quoting something from The Holy Knight! Yes, we were talking about this..."

Reo looks at me, chuckling.

Ada furrows her delicate eyebrows, and then gives up. "Alright then. See you, Reo; Bye Elliot-kun~"

Reo whispers to my ear: "You are so in love with her."

And I counter: "No, Iam absolutely not, and will not EVER be in love with _ADA_!"

Reo looks at me surprised- oh, he noticed I called her by her first name- and smiles.

"Whatever you say, Elliot, whatever you say."

__

_/End of Chapter.\\_


	3. Chapter 3

/Chapter Three: It Starts With a Song.\\

**x/My dedications to Blaire; my cousin, who gave her opinion on the storyline of The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, and helped me with the title. Thanks, Blaire! :)\\x**

_I feel weird._

I _barely_ ate my lunch- I _barely_ talked- I _barely_ listened to the English Lit teacher- I _barely_ even looked at Reo, who was chuckling the whole morning, telling me I was 'lovesick.'

_Screw that._

I flip open my composition notebook and doodled random piano notes- I was too inspired anyway- I saw that this turned out really quite beautiful; I decided I'd show it to Reo and play it later.

All that's missing is the title.

I immediately turn to Ada- (we had English Lit together) sitting cross-legged while listening to our teacher babble something about Shakespeare.

I pinch myself- what are looking at her for? She won't definitely help or even _inspire_ anything with my composition; would she? I permitted myself to give a look at the young Vessalius beauty- the perfect example of poise (not)- with those cascading golden locks and innocent green eyes.

I immediately write at the top of the composition.

"_Wide-eyed Innocence"_

I carefully tucked the notebook back in my desk. I'll get it later. I thought.

The bell rang.

End of class.

Ada disappears among the female students. I go to Reo's desk not far behind me; he's finishing writing his notes.

"Hey." I said.

"You really don't get English Literature, don't you?"

"I was never great with words."

"And yet you love to read. What's with you?"

"Seriously- I think you just said that for the tenth time today."

"I really think-"

"It's not about Ada."

"You dragging her into the conversation mean it is about her."

"She's just a girl, get it?"

Reo just shaked his head.

I remember the composition.

I take it out and shoved it in his face.

"What's this?" Reo takes the notebook and carefully flips it open.

"I composed something really special during English Lit."

"Well, I knew it- your face has: _"I'm-composing-something-so-I-hope-that-English-Lit-teacher-would-shut-up-so-I-can-concentrate"_ written all over it.

"Just _read_ it."

Reo browses through the notes, with him being so talented at the piano, I bet he could already imagine the notes as if it was played by ear.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well, I'd say the composition is pretty." Reo hands over the notebook.

"You think you could play it with me later-"

"Are you sure this composition wasn't inspired?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was asking If the composition's inspired."

"Of course not! Why would it be inspired?"

"I just saw you looking at Ada-san."

"Well, it's not _inspired_. So could you play it with me later?"

"I can't play the piano with you later."

"Why not?"

"I have tutoring today."

"Ha! So, I'm not the only one who's having a little trouble with studies."

"Uh, excuse me, but I don't _take_ supplementary classes. I _tutor_ in supplementary classes."

"_Oh_."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I guess I'll be playing alone then.

Nobody actually knew how to play the piano except the two of us, and I'd rather be alone than be asked a million questions about how to play the instrument.

I sigh. I notice that I do that a lot lately.

I open the door and look at the two grand pianos side by side; and I wonder to whom I will share that feeling of _belongingness_. My mind is filled with idle thoughts now. I sit on the velvety cushion while I feel the keys- an old habit of mine- I lay down the composition- then I play.

A sweet, melodious, tune began to fill the room; and I wasn't really sure if I was really conscious or not. My hands were playing; my fingers were automatically pressing the right key with the right pressure that soft tinkling sounds came out. It sounded like a lullaby. But I barely cared about that stuff.

Because I was thinking about Ada.

How every note describes how she moves- how every sound that came out corresponds to her sweetness, her innocence- and even the composition was carried out- clumsy, but very beautiful. How I came to admire her kindness and find her very amusing and even cute sometimes.

How her beautiful curls bounce back perfectly- and how adorable she looked when she was asleep.

I stop from playing- and a wave of nervousness swept down on me.

'What am I going to say?'

I decided then and there-

_-That I was in love with Ada Vessalius._

**/End of Chapter.\\**

**NOTE: Story is not yet finished. You'll have to wait for Chapter Four~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

/Chapter Four: Restlessness.\\

It had been 4 whole hours when I realized that I was in love with the girl I hate.

With the clan I hate.

What am I thinking?

I can never be with her!

I scream- out of confusion, out of anger- _why_;

_Why?_

Why her, of all girls- should be the one I'm _falling_ _apart_ for?

How unrequited is our story- just like Romeo and Juliet.

Their tragedy.

The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet- a title I could recommend if someone was doing a story about us right now.

Romeo could never be with Juliet because of her family; but Romeo didn't give up- he fought for Juliet until his last breath. Just so he could be with his princess.

Is my situation really the same? Or am I just Paris; a mere block on the road that could be finished off later in the story?

I take my sword and I run.

I run to the Nightray Mansion.

Running over several astonished maids, I go for Vanessa's room- open the door- and I see Vanessa reading a book. Vanessa, my sister looks up, surprised. "Elliot, what are you doing in here?" She comes over to me. "Aren't you supposed to be in Latowidge?"

Here in the Nightray Mansion, rules are rules, heir or not. "Classes were out, so I decided to come to the house." _House_- I never considered the mansion home. "I wanted to see my big sister."

"Really?" She sits on the velvety covers of her bed.

"Actually," I say, taking in a deep breath. "I wanted your advice."

"Bring it on." Vanessa plays with the curly strands of her hair.

"What if you're in love, but because of family issues, uh, let's say the families are rivals; and you can't see the one you love because of the rules. Should I pursue my love and follow my heart or just give it up?" I ask, feeling the atmosphere tense.

"I'd say you should follow your heart." Vanessa smiles. "When it comes to love, there are no rules."

I smile.

Then I grin,

Then I ran outside again. "Bye Vanessa!" I wave while reaching for the door. "Thanks for the advice!"

"ELLIOT!" Vanessa screams. "COME BACK HERE! TELL ME WHO THE LUCKY GIRL IS!" Vanessa runs down the stairs. "WON"T YOU AT LEAST STAY FOR PIE? ELLIOT!"

But I didn't listen.

I just ran, ran, and ran.

I ran while the crisp autumn wind blows my hair into a dishevelled style but I didn't care.

I don't care about anything right now. I'm too happy to care.

I just care about Ada. Ada's relationship with me.

I love her. And that's all that matters right now.

I run back to my room, and I see a big lump on the other bed.

I smile.

How cute.

I change quickly, wondering if she's a light sleeper, and hesitantly, I walk silently towards the edge of her bed. Ada turns and faces me while sleeping- her eyes so peacefully shut. I reach for her forehead, and I kiss it lightly.

I see Ada smile in her sleep.

I jump in my own bed, warm and happy, that Vanessa told me to follow my heart.

I sleep serenely; without any nightmares or such- I only dreamt about her face.

And I wake up with a smile on her face.

Ada wakes up shortly after I woke up and greets me.

"Good morning, Elliot-kun." She says, taking her towel and uniform to the shower room.

I just smile. Ada looks at me, surprised, but smiles back.

I watch her leave, and I decided that I would tell her- today.

And I look at the blue sky outside my balcony and whisper.

"_I love you. More than anything."_

Then I look at my own table, and I see cookies on a silver tray. I walk over it, and I read the note:

'To Elliot-kun who puts up with me even though we're from rival dukedoms: Thank you for agreeing to share your room with me without any complaint. Here's a small token to pay you back.

Love, Ada.'

I take one of the cookies and tasted it. It was chewy, and it was chocolate-chip flavoured.

I whisper to myself:

"_And I hope you feel the same way."_


	5. Chapter 5

/Chapter 5: Crisp Autumn Afternoons and Confessions.

**My love goes out to Achie, my best friend. Love ya, Chie!**

A fragrant wind blows at the back side of the campus, bringing emotions of peace and orange and red leaves flying around, lost in the wind.

I sit by a large oak- no classes today; the perfect time to think of that certain girl. I look blankly at the crowd of students laughing, me being isolated from their giggles. I spot Reo talking to a petite brunette. Ooh, so that bastard thinks I'm the one making a move. I chuckle, and then I notice the familiar bouncing blonde coming towards me.

Ada sits beside me, studying my face as I play with one of the fallen leaves of autumn. It seemed like hours; sitting there and observing everything, just like looking through an aquarium; not minding anyone, not speaking to each other yet talking to each other through our little gestures. Just like our own secret language. Ada finally spoke; "They say afternoons like these are meant to be spent with special people." She picked little daisies that were scattered on the grass, twisted their little braids together and making a crown of daisies.

"They're right." I let my leaf fly to the wind, fluttering unstably then soon flying gracefully with the other leaves.

"Elliot-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Who's your special someone?"

I raised my head, feeling strangely calm, like reciting a line from a memorized script; like playing notes to produce a famed melody. "She's beautiful,"

Ada widened her eyes, and her lower lip twitched. She's in for a big surprise.

"And she has such honest eyes."

Ada continues to feel hurt; I can tell.

"And has the voice of an angel, and she's a klutz, but I _love_ her too much I don't care."

I can tell Ada wants me to stop.

"I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm still a bit afraid. What if she likes someone else? What if she's too good for me?

I finally look at her, I take her tender face with my hands. "_And she's sitting right beside me right now, sewing daisies and looking stupid with those big green eyes that I love so much_."

To tell you the truth, I don't know how to describe it. It's that fluttery feeling that you have, that feeling that you can fly, that gut feeling that you two belong, that you two are meant for each other. I inhaled, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, staring at each other for the longest time, then slowly, slowly, our lips met, I felt the soft tenderness of the kiss; hey, maybe this is love.

Well, I guess at least 30 seconds of a moment of kissing when I noticed Reo, wide-eyed, gawking at us through those one way glasses of his. I'll get him later.

It seemed like Ada didn't notice Reo; though, she chuckled and said: "Elly-kun, I must admit you are a good kisser."

I blushed beet-red, then she gave me a peck on the cheek. "I love you too."

I watched her skip away, then, for once, didn't slap myself for smiling like an idiot.

/WHOA. the story's getting waaay more interesting.(sryfortheshortchap) Sorry for the late updates. School bothered me~! Well review for Elly-kun!

xoxo, Alice./


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

/BONUS CHAPTER. OHOHOHO: After The Kiss, It's Reo's Turn!

**x/** **Yes, Alice-nyan is back to torture you all with another shitty chapter 3 I love Reo so much that I wrote a chapter in HIS point of view. Hmm…. Why so sad Reo-kun?/x**

I saw it.

I saw every second of it, and every time the wind touches my face, I'm reminded of her fragrance.

It was a perfect fall day, where all of the students came out of the main building, looking like caged birds that flew outside of its trap for the first time, I just finished tutoring Aria, a short brunette with a willing smile and a brain that just wasn't enough. She insisted on calling her Rae, an unusual nickname for Latowidge. She bounced off, giggling, seemingly happy about us meeting for supplementary lessons.

It must be awkward, yes, I know it is, to love someone who came from higher standards, way higher than what I'm used to; well, then again, _Iam _an orphan. I didn't have the perfect life, I wasn't rich.

Why am I saying this? Who am I talking to? Am I going insane because of what I saw? Maybe, Maybe not.

Picking up a familiar book; Romeo and Juliet, I think about my doomed fate to be an unwanted vine in romance. Everybody rooted for Romeo, but nobody rooted for poor Paris. This is understandable though, Paris was quite evil. But in desperate times of love, it was your talent tpo give love, not about your standards or anything. Maybe I'd have a crying session in my room for three weeks. Maybe I would indulge in reading the Holy Knight series to forget. Maybe I would drug myself.

What I do know that it was unexpected, my heart breaking in a thousand little pieces. I could swear I even heard glass _breaking_.

I was basking in the perfect wind, in the perfect warmth of the sun, when I noticed Elliot and Ada under a large oak, knotting daisy crowns and letting leaves fly through the wind. I nonchalantly perch on the little balcony, trying to hear bits of their conversation.

But I heard nothing.

I silently hid near the back of another oak when I hear Elliot's voice.

"I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm still a bit afraid. What if she likes someone else? What if she's too good for me?" Elliot stared at the blue sky as I secretly listened to their _interesting_ conversation. Ada looked stricken.

I gasped; Elliot took Ada's face and actually stared at her emerald green eyes, while his steely blue eyes burned through hers. "_And she's sitting right beside me right now, sewing daisies and looking stupid with those big green eyes that I love so much_."

I wanted to shout, I wanted to yell, but how could I yell for something that was already broken? Something that was already not mine? Something that never was?

Their faces were mere centimeters away, and I was glued to the spot, forcing myself to watch a play I didn't even plan to watch.

As predicted, they kissed, and I wanted to die. I ran away, fighting back tears as I was doomed to be a third wheel if I interfered, That I would give my heart to that girl. Yes. You're surprised? You shouldn't. I have many secrets; and being in love with Ada Vessalius is one of them.

Love is funny, don't you think? I didn't think Elliot was so serious, I didn't think they'd…

But they did, and now my tragedy is now unfolding as I would be a another mere Paris.


	7. Chapter 7

/Chapter 7: For You Only./

**x/ CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MADE IT TO CHAPTER SEVEN~! *hugs you* thanks for bearing through my horrible fic. I love ya. Thanks to Blaire, (again) for bearing with me… yay for no sleep! And yes, this is the normal Elly PV./x\**

Its morning; the usual Saturday breeze wakes me up to a familiar fragrance, the scent of sweetgrass and tea, mixed with Ada's perfume and the faint trace of Reo's pleasant, musky smell. I have a sharp nose; I don't know why- I think it runs in the Nightray family. Even Gilbert and Vincent have it.

I peek from my blanket and saw Reo's sleeping bag near the foot of Ada's makeshift bed, while snuggling with her lacy white sheets. I nuzzle my own fluffy blanket when I got a glimpse of Ada hovering over the mirror, fixing her curls and smiling at her reflection. She was pretty; and I knew everyone knew that.

Ada jumped; she must have seen me look at her through the mirror. "Elly-kun! Good Morning!" She smiled that adorable smile of hers, and pranced towards me, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Good Morning…" I let my hand caress those blonde locks. "Imagine waking to a sight like that every day.." I had two of my shirt's buttons open, and well, I should admit, I was an arresting sight. I smile, kissing her on the forehead, while she blushed.

"Are you still sleepy?" She crawled towards me.

"Ada, what do you have in mind?" My eyes sparkled. She giggled.

"Shame on you; you pervert!" Ada lunged and we fell in one giggling heap; trying not to wake Reo. Thank God he was a heavy sleeper.

After the laughter ceased, I kissed her again, giving more passion and fire to each movement of her lips on mine. Everything was perfect, being Elliot Nightray, and she, Ada Vessalius, was all mine.

"I love you, you know that?" She flushed. "I love you for all your stupidness, your hotness, you giftedness, your sweetness, your talentness…"

I let out a deep chuckle. "Talentness isn't a word."

"That's because I never understood English Lit!" Ada pecked me on the cheek and went out to get her clothes.

I exhaled. I look at myself; this could have never had happened two months ago. But now- I lost this hate for them. Thank you termites! Thank you principal! Thank you responsibility!

Silly thoughts- when did I start having them? I feel more in the air, lighter than ever before. Is this what love is supposed to feel like?

Reo peeked from his blanked and stared at my flushed face. I know; I seriously look stupid.

"So… you're together? With Ada?" He asked. He knew I never lied.

"Yeah." I suddenly faced him "Wait, wait, wait. I saw you with… Aira… Airi… Ari… Ariel…" I mumble from what I thought of the unknown brunette's name.

"Aria." He offered, yawning at the sound of Airi's name. "And no, we're not dating."

Oh. So much for Ariel.

"Oh? But you and Ariel-

"Aria." he corrected.

"You and Aira look good together."

"Me and _Aria_ do _not_ look good together."

"Yes you do, Mr. Ari Reagonwood."

"Seriously," Reo sighed. "Its Aria. Aria Dragonwood." he picked up his glasses from the warm rug. "And she is so _boring_."

"Though you do look like you've failed a piano recital." I stand up. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing you should know about." Reo sighed, picking up his cotton blanket and folding them into neat squares.

"O…. kay? I stare at him, trying to bear inside those glasses.

Reo looks at me and laughs. "What are you _doing_?"

"Trying to bear into your mind."

"Aw, for chrissake stop doing that!" He threw a pillow at my 'bearing-into-your-mind' face. "You look like a dog that's gonna rip my head off." he sighed; looking at me, then looking strangely at Ada's bed. "You're lucky." He mumbled, shaking his head.

And then I watch him as he strides out of my room.

Was he actually jealous?

No; no. I must be imagining things. I seriously have to limit kissing Ada.

Oh shit. That's gonna be hard.

**x/ Hard? Did you say hard, Elly? Ahahahah~ wait for Chapter 8~! 3 xoxo: Alice. /x**


End file.
